


Baby Cuddles

by Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Baby Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



[ ](https://a-militia.tumblr.com/image/612834298736918528)

Rlly need to stop procrastinating the next chapter of MVA


End file.
